Blue swirls
by Saturn Angel1
Summary: Just a storys that came to me. Ryou Bakura is having weird dreams and Bakura is planning something. What to do? What and when? How? I even confused myself on these things ^_^ review please.


29/06/2003 Quiet a confusing story. Well...most my stories are confusing for other people. ^^ Let's see if it is more confusing or maybe less frustrating to review and ask questions? Don't worry, I love you're reviews. Just be gentle in your words and I do not like Snobby replies please. ^^ no offence, but it's a thorn in the back side of my neck!  
  
Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
I do not own these characters from YUGIOH; it's just a story, fan fiction from the back of my mind. ..A very confusing mind for a lot of people ^^  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Destiny ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Swirls of blue and white floated around him. Silver stars of brilliant light shimmered in the misty room. Or was it a room?  
  
His silvery hair blew in the warm, yet cold breeze. A pale hand gently reached out towards the stars, chocolate eyes filled with curiosity. Or was it determination?  
  
No ground to land on, only air to float on. Clear blue sky that had no sun and no moon. Why was this place not dark?  
  
Sparkling water drops swirling in circles repeatedly, as if there is no time. No watch, no clock and no sun to tell time. Was there even time in this place?  
  
No doors, no windows no ground, no time? What was this place?  
  
His eye brow furrowed. So many questions to ask and so many answers not found. No human in site, let alone a living animal.  
  
Gold light shined brightly out of no where. Slowing looking down, his eyes watched his Millennium Item in horror and surprise. This golden object looked more like a dream catcher, only solid gold with a fascinating Egyptian eye in the centre.  
  
Dread filled in the pit of his stomach as he watched a teenage boy materialize in front of him. Cold brown met chocolate eyes; a horrified frown met a smirking smile.  
  
No word was spoken, no sign of greeting, not even a gesture.  
  
Blue swirls turned amethyst and white turned black. Silver stars transformed into nothing but black ragged spikes, mist turned into a suffocating fog of nothing.  
  
What happened?  
  
He looked at his look alike accusingly but there was no sign of explanation. It seemed like hours came past like seconds, but who knew how long it had been?  
  
Ryou watched his dark half staring at him unblinkingly, as if Ryou had grown another head. Feeling very uncomfortable, Ryou tried to slowly back away unsuccessful. Could you blame him? Floating in this weird sky with no ground, no gravity.  
  
Bakura was the dark spirit's name, as he suddenly snapped his harsh eyes on Ryou's yet again. Didn't this already happen? God this was giving him a head ache to remember.  
  
Why can't this just be a dream?  
  
"This is destiny Ryou," whispered Bakura, the first thing he had said since he appeared here. The amethyst swirls turned a darker shade, as if trying to turn black, the spikes spinning round, narrowly missing Ryou's left ear.  
  
He blinked several times at this sudden statement. A lump was stuck at the back of his throat as he tried to swallow, almost suffocating.  
  
"P-pardon?" he questioned softly at his dark half. Bakura stared at him again; his eyes were not harsh, nor full of emotion. Nothing was in them except for the brown colour of iced chocolate.  
  
Ryou waited patiently for an answer, but nothing came. More minutes or was it seconds or hours? The silence was piercing the insides of his stomach like a small rock fell in the pit of his gut.  
  
Suspense just wasn't his thing at all, defiantly in this sort of situation: his dark half out, him floating in the air, spikes narrowly hitting him, black and purple swirls that use to be his favoured colours, what was the meaning of this? What the hell..  
  
"It is you're destiny that lays a head of you Ryou.And I have plans for it," Bakura said again, his voice laced with more malice.  
  
Every thing seemed to be fading like at the end of a film or something. Swirls faded as well as the spikes, darkness swallowing him delightfully. Bakura's dark loud chuckles echoing every where.  
  
Only to wake up.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Destiny ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Whoa. It was confusing for me too ^^ I might make another chapter. Depends if I feel like it and if most of you readers want more. I really do hope that you enjoyed it.  
  
Maybe the next chapter will make more sense.maybe not.maybe it will confuse you and make the some readers who are very impatient get frustrated. 


End file.
